Pasty SCRATCH THAT, My Pasty:
by EvansGinnLilu
Summary: Duncan, letter, swearing, confessions, Alejandro, and... toilet paper? Read and find out. Warning: Lots of swering, but hey!, its Duncan I'm writting about... It's legal. Or since is him again, I-legal.


A/N: Hey again, second fic on my favortie TD series pairing! This one's a lil'drabble that was inspired in the song I wanna touch you, by The All-American Rejects. You wanted to know why it took so long for Duncan to show how greatly he had missed Gwen since the minute she was out of the plane, were, there's a letter about it, made by me. I think it takes place in the episode were Blaineley got in the show, The Niagara Falls, but imagine that there was some kind of 'b l a n k s p a c e' before they got the challenge, and that was the time when he wrote this letter.

Whitout futher ado... Enjoy!

* * *

_Pasty__ SCRATCH THAT, **My **Pasty:_

_I really cannot believe how blind I was. _

_I've dated a psycho in process and make everyone believe that I was head over the hills on her, even you, and denied my feelings for you. I've disguised it with the 'we're-just-friends' bullshit. When I left at the beginning of this season, I had time to think, and woke up to see that I was only for you, no one else. I'm not that happy with myself tonight, 'cause I can only imagine you're not thinking about me beside you, you're so far, I'm far from you. _

_I'm totally jealous right now, since Heather said Trent stills has a thing for you. That bitch Blaineley said you blush once and talked to him the, 'Cool Guy'. I totally have nightmares since. _

_Alejandro was snickering last night, and Owen was almost surprised, really awkward from his cheerful demeanor, I asked them, rather obliged them, to tell me what was so funny. They both said in unison: _

"_Man, you were crying in your sleep!" Alejandro mocked me with a horrified screech "Can you hear me say: 'Don't throw me away'" _

_Heck, Gwen! There is no way out, I gotta hold you somehow, I don't care about anything anymore!_

_I wanna touch you so bad. I want to feel your skin next to mine, and I know that sound a lot of sexual tension and I didn't use the rights words, but I don't care, even if is just a soft feather like touch, I just want you here. I want to touch every day, day and night, but now, all I have it's this fucking time. Oh, and Sierra and Courtney want me to believe that my feelings for you are a crime. _

_Hey, aren't I a delinquent? Guess this is our perfect crime, Sunshine. _

_I just want to get outta here already, screw the money; I'd have my fair share already, I just want Chris and Chef to set me free, and as I told you, put my hands on you. Maybe when I'm out there with you I can convince you to thief a bank with me. ; ) _

_I know you won't be happy to see me, hell if you do. You think I was mad because of Alejandro and the crazy CIT's flirting, but that was an act, so you and I could be together without no one making a freaking fuss. Just take your time, whatever you want to break, you can even have my life away, but I don't want to be far from you ever again. _

_Please, Gwen, don't throw me away, I need to touch you again. _

_I see this is stupid, and won't ever get to your hands, but it's another night without you that I just can't sleep, and I just want to throw away the world for you to hold me all over again. Shit! Look what you're doing to me; I think I'll tell Cody how awesome it's to kiss you, that way he'll punch me again and I'll snap from these cheesiness. Thought I know it'll be total waste, I've been thinking like this since we almost kiss on the second season. _

_I want to hold you close to me. I want to touch you with my hands, be with you flesh to flesh. I want our lips to meet, till yours are swollen. I want to hug you till the world's end, to discover every single trace of skin in you. I don't care in some places is a crime to think like this, I've told you already, I have no regrets. Well, maybe my one and only, which is to throw that damned dingo at Cody, that's what I'm missing you so bad in the first place. _

_I don't care to some is a crime, I will say it, our LOVE is simply perfect, and it feels totally right to me. _

_I just want you to know, that when I get out of this freaking crap they call airplane, I want you to put your hands on me the way I certainly will do with you._

_Loving you till my punk-ish fucking ass is off me, _

_Duncan … _

_PS: Hell Gwen! I fucking admitted to myself I love you! And I wrote a freakin' PS! _

"Well, well…" a Latin voice flourished through the quite air of the confessional, making me to hide the toilet paper I've been using to pull my feelings on. "You do realize you don't only talk in your sleeps, you talk when you're writing things too, delincuente amigo mio"

I couldn't help but growl as he smirk a knowing smile, and before he could say anything else I stalked out of the plane's bathroom.

I didn't realize till that night that the Spaniard could be as good thief as I was. Before we come, we were long gone.

My improvised letter made of toilet paper was gone with him.

He's so going to get it!

* * *

A/N: Want to know what happened with that letter? **Review**! It deppends on you, wanna read, leave a **review**. I dont know when I'll be able to update, nor if I'll do it as another drable, or make this a long-shot, so, if you wanna help me, leave **review**... Hope you enjoy it! If you did, guess you know what to do, but since I was trying to it a subliminal message, **R E V I E W ^ ^**

Readin u, EvansGinnLilu!


End file.
